Harry Potter and the Potter Legacy
by Lighthawk610
Summary: An alternate ending to the Fifth Year and a better six year. Harry learns about his family and take control of his life, he will also face the up coming war head on and shake up the magical world.HPGWHGNTSBDGLL, notdark!Dumble but seriouly misguided
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter & the Potter's Legacy

Declaimers I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

AU alternate ending to fifth year and a better six year.

Chapter One.

Finding the lost Family

Saturday 7:58 AM

Tired and numb, both mentally and physically, a young boy stumbles away from the office of his Headmaster. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, youngest Hogwarts Seeker in a century, savior of the philosopher's stone, defeater of a Basilisk, Champion of the Triwizard Tournament, felt like world biggest failure, only mere hours ago he had lead five of his school friends into a trap, at the time he had believe that his Godfather Sirius Black had been captured by Voldemort the darkest wizard of the century, he had plan to save him, refuse to listen to Hermione when she suggest that it could be a trap and charge right in to Department of Mysteries, the results of his action, his friends are hurt and are now the hospital wing, his godfather had died try to save his life and now he was told that he going to destine die by the hand of a Dark Lord these thoughts ran through his mind constantly with every step he took.

'Why is it always me?' Harry thought bitterly 'why can I have a normal life like everyone else' he blink rapidly trying to stay the tears that blur his vision, he pause in his movements to dry his eyes with the shirt sleeve only then did he take stock in where he was, "the Room of Requirement" he muttered, with a slight stumble he pace in front of room thinking hard 'need a place to think, a place hide for a while some where I can be alone for a while' as always a highly polished door appear in the door, seizing the brass handle he pulled open the door and entered into the Gryffindor Common Room , without a thought he staggered over to one of the armchairs over by the fire place and plop down into it. For what seem like hours he just stared into the fire place watching the flame dance but actually seeing anything, listening to the sounds of the fire burning without really hearing anything.

In the room where the only sign existence was the fire burning the soft spoken word from Harry sounded more like a gun shot on open field.

"Why?" he whispered, "why now?...why Sirius? ……why me?" his voice getting louder as he spoke, "What have I ever done to deserve this, what did do so wrong to be so curse like this?" bitter memories of years of neglect, starvation, and physical abuse he suffered at the hands of the Dursleys, memories last five year in the magical world facing creatures that most people never run into, creatures that some how always come within striking distance of him, Trolls, three headed dogs, giant spiders, Basilisk, Dementors, Werewolves, Voldemort , memories of the sound of his parents dieing, the lifeless eyes of Cedric, and now Sirius falling through Veil the look of shock frozen on his face. Harry's chest constricted as the feeling of drowning in misery and despair wash over him, he struggled to breath as he battle to keep control over his emotions. He stares into the fire again desperately seeking something "Sirius" he whispered "Help me ." He searches the fire for a sign, willing Sirius's head to pot up like it had done before, when nothing happen he squeezes his eyes shut and tries again, "Sirius …. anyone …… please help me."

Suddenly Harry felt soft arms envelope him drawing him to its body, without thinking he latches on to the small delicate frame of the person, hot tear pour out of him as his shakes with sobs, the figure begins to gentle rock them as it strokes the back of his head with its hand while murmuring confronting words into his ear. For a time the two entwined bodies made no attempt to leave each other, time slowly trickle by till Harry had clam down enough to her the words that the soft voice was whispering.

" It's okay Harry, your safe now." the distinct feminine voice whispered, Harry looks up into the face of the woman, his eyes widen in pure shock and disbelieve, the only word he could say as darkness rob him of his vision came out with a small measure of hope in it "Mum".


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter & the Potter Legacy**

Thanks to all those who have reviewed, I had a virus on my computer lately and lost the three chapters that I had already finished but now that I have the computer back you can expect regular updates for those who want to suffer my amateur story.

Declaimers: Harry Potter story is mine, everything else will just be cheap copies … hey what are you doing in here … arrest me b b but I have done nothing wrong … oh fine Harry Potter belongs to Rowling I just borrowing it for a while … you guys happy now, good … stupid police, Ouch.

"Speech"

'Thought'

Chapter two.

**The Family Plan**

A veil of blackness surrounded our young hero with only whispered voice to keep him company, Harry racked his brain to remember what the hell happen to get here, 'where every here is' he thought. With nothing better to do he decided to concentrate on listing to the voices just maybe we can find out who had capture him this time.

"Don't you think we should wake him lils, we've only got so much time," said a deep male voice "and you can let go too, he's going anywhere." The woman in question who at the moment had Harry head cushion in her lap seem to anyone to be deliberately ignoring the statement and continued to run her hand through the messy black of the young boy why humming to herself. Without breaking her gaze from Harry she replied in a small voice that almost when unheard.

"The last time I held hi… It's been 15 year James I … I can't just let go." James Potter ran his through his own messy waves of hair and let out a strained breath.

"You're right lils."

"but." She inquired

"But we're here for a reason, and the sooner we start the sooner we can finally get to spend some time getting to know our son, more importantly "needs" to know us to hear that we love him no mater what."

"You're right, I guess I just got…" her voice trail off as she watch his eyes grew wide and comically.

"Did you, Lily Evans Potter just say that I was right, as you were wrong, god there is no one around to here this." She snorted

"I may be coming done with some thing," then she sigh dramatically, "you never no what nonsense can come out of someone's mouth when their sick with fever." James fakes a hurt puppy look which sent Lily into a fit of giggles, he open to continue the playful banter but was interrupted by a low groan coming from lils lap.

Green eyes framed in ridiculously old ugly glasses fluttered open to only to stare directly into the mirror image of itself, glass framed eyes blink once which was match by the unframed ones, a second and a third blink was evenly match by the unframed ones the fourth blink however was interrupted by a very amused voice.

"Usually a staring contest is lost when the first person blinks." Chuckled James, framed eyes widen comically once they realize from where or better yet from whom the voice came from, staring into the mirror image, albeit said image was not wearing glasses or had green eyes furthermore it's mouth was not hanging open gaping dumbly, but still mirror image's presence only cause one reaction from Harry Potter, an immediate rapidly increasing heart rate and frantic breathing,

"Before you start screaming Harry let's get a few thing straight, yes we're your parents, yes we're dead and no you're not dreaming," said James, seeing these revelation did little to appease his son he decided to try some humor, "beside I think, if your we're dreaming about your parents and not some Hogwarts beauty parading in front of you nude then that would more cause to panicked." Instead of the amusement he was hoping to receive from the general populous, he received a) a blank look from his son with noticeable breathing improvement and b) a patent glare from his wife that usually meant 'you're not helping, so be quiet'.

"Harry sweetie, I know you're confuse right now and probably scared, just give us a chance to explain before you say anything." Said Lily, Harry for his part could hear the slight pleading in her voice when she spoke, he felt her grip tighten on him, from where he was lying in her lap with her arms rap protectively around him he could she the beginning of tear forming in her eyes. Nodding silently to her as well wondering why fate surrounded him with crying women, brief mages of Ginny second year, Hermione third year, Mrs. Weasley in summer and Cho this year nearly caused him to grimaced. He was brought out of his musing by the sound of his mother voice.

"I guess this story starts out with the founder of Hogwarts, or more specifically Rowena Ravenclaw, you see Harry this room was the creation Rowena," she gesture idly with one hand while the other ran soothingly through his hair, "she called it the Chamber of Desire, all the Founder had their own secret chambers at Hogwarts, however the manner in which this one is built is the reason why we are here." She stopped to see if he was following, with a slight nod of affirmative from Harry, his father decided to join in the story telling.

"You see son when Rowena made this chamber she didn't just use a room like you would think, actually she tore a whole in the fabric of space and time to create a pocket dimension and then proceeded to fill that dimension with raw magic and then some how manage to enchant the entrance to allow the user to mold that dimension to their basic requirement." Finishing his explanation James smiled broadly at his son.

"So this room is …" ask Harry trying understand what he was being told.

"Like a big balloon filled with raw magic," finished Lily, "raw magic is the magical energy that a magical being has before using it to make spells, magical energy happens to be all around us and in everything living and not living, muggles have their own name for that energy." She added before he could, Harry frown looking extremely thoughtful, and cute and innocent in mother opinion, for a moment before talking again.

"That all nice to know but that doesn't explain how you got here or why you're here of all places." Question Harry, who by now was getting a bit impatient, sensing his changing mood Lily decided rap up the matter.

"When some using the room their usually a limit to what they can do or rather get from the room, however for a descendant of Ravenclaw the possibility near limit less, giving that, your earlier emotional pain over the loss of Sirius and your inner desire for love and acceptance from other and mostly from us was enough for the chamber to bridge a gap between here and the after life allowing us to come through for a short amount of time." She looked at him expectantly waiting for realization to dawn on him, she didn't have to wait long only 2min and 37secs later he started to sputter out a response.

"Ravenclaw… d descendent." He choked out weekly.

"You can call me Mum Harry," then she grinned widely, "Calling me Lady Ravenclaw is a tad formal."

"Y ..You Lady ..claw but but…"

"I know, I know muggleborn right," she interrupted, "seems that most muggleborns have some wizard connection somewhere in their ancestry." She mused, when he continued to give her a comical cartoonish look she started to giggle quietly.

"I wonder," James said more to himself, "if now is the time to tell him he is descended from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff through me, mine you call me Lady Hufflepuff at your own expense." If Harry look comical before the wide eyed, open mouth gold fish look added to it sent his parents into peal of laughter. Blushing furiously Harry sat up and try to busy himself by making himself presentable, when his parents seem to have calm down he ask the single most important question of his life.

"What now? Now that you're here what do we do now?"

"We get to spent time together like it should have been and help you to live a better life." Stated Lily as she stood up on her feet.

"We also will prepare you to face old snake eyes and his death idiots." Stated James who also got to his feet, both offer a hand to Harry to help him stand, both then squeezed his hand reassurance. Just as Harry was about to question them further the wall of the room to glow white as the room started to change, the last thing Harry thought of before being blinded by the light was 'If this had happen to anyone else I'd think they were crazy, but since it's my life I'll just hope it doesn't get any weirder' then he sighed 'well that was a bloody useless wish'.

To be continued

Thank those few who review in answer to a question asked I'm thinking Harry/Hermione/Ginny/Luna/Susan/Daphne/Tonks I have uses for each of the girls.


End file.
